


Lucky to Have You.

by KHlove065



Category: Glee
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, Husbands, M/M, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 18:09:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18255143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KHlove065/pseuds/KHlove065
Summary: An unfortunate trip to a straight strip club with some colleagues reminds Blaine just how attracted he is to his husband. Short drabble, Porn without much plot.





	Lucky to Have You.

Really, it was Blaine’s fault for agreeing to do this in the first place.

Going to a “party” with a bunch of colleagues he barely knew, and who barely knew him, was the last thing Blaine wanted to do on a Friday night. Blaine wasn’t even sure if he could actually call them colleagues, seeing as he was only a student teacher, not even an actual staff member at Douglas Macarthur Middle School in New York City.

Teaching in a classroom as a student teacher for six months was a requirement before he could get his teaching credentials from NYU. And well, Blaine loved it so far. It was rewarding, the students adored him, and the teacher he was assisting, Mr. Williams, was a young friendly man who Blaine got along well with.

Blaine was a perfectionist in every aspect of the word and he worked harder than he probably needed to make sure Mr. Williams was never dissatisfied with his work. He was, after all, the person who would report back to NYU when Blaine’s six months were over and give him an evaluation that could determine his degree and future career.

When Mr. Williams approached Blaine after class on Friday afternoon and invited him to a party he and a few other teachers were throwing for another teacher’s birthday that night, every particle in Blaine’s body screamed no. He barely knew any of the teachers and he wasn't exactly a party person. More importantly, Friday nights were always spent with Kurt, and Blaine wasn’t exactly happy about having to compromise time with his Husband.

But fearing that saying no would taint his image and leave a bad impression with Mr. Williams, Blaine reluctantly agreed. Kurt understood completely and told him to try to have fun. That night, Blaine met Mr. Williams and several other young male teachers outside the school, praying that the night would go quickly.

What Blaine did not expect, was to be taken to a strip club.

What he realized a little too late, was that he had never told Mr. Williams (both because it had never come up and because it wasn’t important), one very important thing: Blaine was gay.

Blaine had never felt more out of place in his entire life. He watched the other teachers become progressively wasted throughout the night, receiving lap dances from women who were entirely too naked for Blaine’s comfort. He even witnessed Mr. Williams with his tongue down a girl’s throat, and he had to turn away in order not to gag.

He sat at the bar and counted down the minutes until he could go home, refusing the bartender’s offer for a drink several times. Blaine was a lightweight and he didn’t want to make an ass out of himself in front of the other teachers, though they clearly didn’t have the same concerns.

He also realized that the longer he sat there, the more he wanted his husband, and he didn’t want to be drunk when he got home to Kurt. 

Sitting at the bar however, meant he was continually hit on throughout the night, which made him uncomfortable to say the least. Some of the women were unrelenting, nearly forcing themselves into his lap and batting their eyelashes in an incredibly ridiculous way that made Blaine feel a little nauseous. 

He made a point to gesticulate with his left hand, catching his wedding ring in the light and trying not to laugh too hard when the girls would catch sight of it and leave with a hasty excuse.

Everything was loud and dark, overwhelming Blaine's senses and giving him an awful headache. Between warding off unwanted advances from drunk women and watching his coworkers stick their faces into pairs of boobs, Blaine had never been so turned off and uncomfortable. All he could think about was how badly he wanted Kurt.

Finally, Blaine couldn’t take it any longer. He found Mr. Williams, thanked him for the invite, and told him he was leaving a little early. Mr. Williams responded with some drunken slur exclaiming how awesome he was, and then turned his attention back to the women he was sitting with. Blaine slipped out of the club unnoticed and took a cab back to his apartment.

Blaine quietly unlocked the door to the apartment, breathing a heavy sigh of relief when he stepped inside. He was welcomed with the smell of cinnamon and fresh linen, overwhelming him with peace and comfort and love, a sharp contrast to what he felt the previous few hours.

He slipped his shoes off by the front door and shuffled through the dark apartment to the bedroom. Kurt was asleep in the bed, his figure illuminated by the moonlight coming through the window. His back was to Blaine and Blaine felt a thrill run through him when he realized Kurt was shirtless, a wide expanse of milky soft skin peeking up at Blaine from under the covers.

Blaine turned on the bedside lamp. He stripped down to his boxers and picked up the covers, sliding in and hovering over Kurt. He ran his hands over his smooth hips and kissed up his shoulder and neck, stopping to suck on the skin just below Kurt’s ear. Blaine’s ankles brushed over his long legs and he realized Kurt was wearing nothing but his boxers too. 

Kurt hummed as his eyes slowly drifted open. He rolled over onto his back and met Blaine’s eyes, smiling softly and reaching up to caress his cheek.

“Hey beautiful,” he murmured sleepily. Blaine leaned down and kissed him deeply, their soft lips meeting wetly, warm and loving. He nipped his bottom lip before releasing and kissing across his jaw.

“Mmm,” Kurt hummed breathily. “Hello to you too. How’d it go?”

Blaine traced wet open mouthed kisses down Kurt’s neck, sucking at the soft skin. He bit the junction between Kurt’s neck and shoulder softly, and Kurt moaned above him.

“Honey, communicate with me before you devour me, please,” he laughed. Blaine pulled off and groaned, dropping onto his side a few inches away from Kurt’s face. Kurt ran his hands up and down Blaine’s chest, fingertips roaming the soft skin. 

“Turns out the party was at a strip club,” Blaine grumbled. Kurt’s hands paused and he raised an eyebrow.

“Oh?” he said, his lips turned upward into an amused smile. Blaine nodded.

“They don’t know I’m gay,” Blaine pouted, his features reminding Kurt of a sad puppy. Kurt snorted loudly.

“Oh, I can only imagine the horror,” Kurt teased, poking Blaine’s side.

“It was awful, Kurt! There were so many nearly naked women everywhere, trying to climb all over me, and I had to watch my co workers devouring their faces and groping their boobs and…” Blaine exclaimed rapidly, a look of comical disgust on his face.

“Oh my god, stop I get the picture!” Kurt giggled. Blaine traced the outline of Kurt’s smile with his thumbs, smiling uncontrollably back at him. He loved Kurt’s smile, especially when he was the cause of it. He loved the beautiful man in front of him, who was so sexy and arousing, everything Blaine wanted and everything he was lucky enough to have all to himself. He leaned forward and kissed him again, breathing him in. After a minute, Kurt pulled back slightly.

“You didn’t drink?” Kurt asked. He brushed his thumbs over the waistband of Blaine’s boxers, tucking them underneath and rubbing over his hip bones, making Blaine’s breath hitch.

“I just kept thinking of you,” Blaine replied, placing his hand on the small of Kurt’s back and pulling him closer. Kurt’s hot breath ghosted over Blaine’s mouth. “How sexy you are, how much I wanted you,” Blaine moved his hands down to grab Kurt’s ass and Kurt’s hips twitched forward. “I didn’t want to do anything that would keep me from having you when I got home,” he finished, sliding his hands into Kurt’s boxers and kneading the soft flesh of his delicious ass.

Kurt whimpered slightly. He closed his eyes and swallowed heavily, a flush spreading down his cheeks to his chest as Blaine traced a finger over his entrance.

“I’m not tired,” he whispered, and that was all the permission Blaine needed. Blaine rolled him onto his back and pounced on top of him, capturing his lips hungrily. He sucked Kurt’s tongue into his mouth and swallowed his moans, pulling Kurt’s boxers down with his hands. He took Kurt’s cock in his hand and began stroking him as he kissed the shell of his ear, nibbling on the lobe.

“I missed you so much,” he whispered into his ear, making Kurt shiver beneath him. Kurt’s cock grew hard in his hand and Blaine felt his own erection growing, tenting his boxers.

“Baby,” Kurt whined, pre come dribbling from his cock as Blaine stroked faster, swiping his thumb across the head. Kurt arched his back off the bed as Blaine moved his kisses down his chest, stopping to suck one of his nipples into his mouth. He licked the over the nub relentlessly as it hardened, then pulled it between his teeth and tweaked it.

“Fuck, Blaine,” Kurt babbled above him, running his hands through Blaine’s hair and tickling the back of his neck with his fingertips. Blaine repeated his ministrations to Kurt’s other nipple before he pulled off and looked up at Kurt.

“Tell me what you want baby, I’ll do anything,” Blaine instructed, his voice husky, laced with lust. He slowed his strokes on Kurt’s cock, taking the time to savor the weight of his velvety skin in his hand.

“Want to make you fall apart,” Blaine declared, gazing up at his stunning husband who already looked debauched and wild, spread out beneath him with miles of soft pale skin and strong muscles. 

Kurt grabbed his shoulders and pulled him up to meet his lips in a sloppy kiss, a dirty tangle of tongues and loud exhales of breath.

“Suck me,” he ordered, his pupils blown wide. Blaine felt himself grow painfully harder at Kurt’s words and pleasure coursed through his body as Kurt reached down and palmed his bulge through his underwear.

“Shit,” Blaine panted. “You’re so fucking hot, Kurt. So fucking hot and all mine,” he moved back down Kurt’s body, licking and sucking over the lines of Kurt’s chest, his hip bones, his stomach, and finally, just above his cock. He placed feather light kisses all over the skin around it, and then up the shaft, grabbing onto Kurt’s hips to pin him to the bed.

Blaine took the head into his mouth and sucked hard, dipping his tongue into the slit to collect the bitter pre come. He couldn’t help but moan loudly around Kurt’s cock, the feeling and taste of his husband heaven in his mouth after a night of staring at less than desirable female parts.

Yep, he definitely liked cock.

Kurt thrashed above him, pulling roughly at his hair and trying to buck his hips up against Blaine’s restraints.

“Don’t stop, fuck, don’t stop,” he whined as Blaine bobbed hungrily up and down the shaft, making an obscene slurping noise that made his own cock throb painfully between his legs. He relaxed his jaw and sunk down on Kurt’s cock as far as he could go, pushing his nose into Kurt’s pubic hair.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, Blaine,” Kurt sobbed above him. Blaine ran his tongue along the veins on the underside of his cock, staring up at his husband beneath his long eyelashes. He circled his tongue around the crown, licking under the head. Kurt let out a long moan above him.

“Jesus Christ, Blaine,” he gasped when Blaine pulled off, a line of spit connecting his lips to the head of Kurt’s cock. “I should send you to a straight club more often,” he laughed. Blaine grinned up at him.

“I’m far from done with you,” he winked at Kurt, lacing their fingers together and squeezing his hand. “God you’re so fucking amazing Kurt, I love you so much,” he marveled. Kurt laughed a little breathlessly again.

“I love you too- ungh oh, fuck yes, honey,” he moaned as Blaine dipped his head lower and sucked one of Kurt’s balls into his mouth, rolling it on his tongue. He continued stroking Kurt’s cock as he sucked the other ball into his mouth.

Kurt grabbed a pillow from above his head and handed it to Blaine. Blaine slid it under his hips, angling his hips up as Kurt’s legs spread apart wider.

“Someone’s determined,” Blaine smirked, licking a stripe up Kurt’s perineum.

“Shut up,” Kurt groaned, grabbing behind his knees to hold his legs up and gazing down at Blaine between his legs. Blaine kissed the inside of his thighs. “I just happen to know exactly what I want.”

“Well in that case,” Blaine smiled, leaning down and kissing Kurt’s entrance. Kurt dug his fingernails into Blaine’s shoulder as Blaine licked hard circles around the pink pucker which clamped desperately around nothing. Blaine spread Kurt’s cheeks apart and buried his face between them, licking and sucking Kurt’s entrance. Kurt babbled and moaned above him, and Blaine could feel Kurt’s thighs shaking.

He circled his tongue around the rim one more time before he pierced through the muscle, jamming his tongue inside. Kurt fucked himself down onto Blaine’s tongue as Blaine rammed inside and licked the walls inside of Kurt’s hole, drawing his tongue in and out.

“Fuck, so good Blaine, your mouth feels so good, fuck me with that pretty little tongue,” Kurt rambled above him, and Blaine moaned in response. The throbbing between his legs was unavoidable now, and he thrust his hips down into the mattress for any kind of relief on his aching cock.

“Shit, shit, sweetheart, come up here,” Kurt breathed, dropping his legs as Blaine scrambled up his body and kissed him deeply. Kurt hooked his fingers in Blaine’s boxers and yanked them down. Blaine’s aching hard cock sprung free.

Blaine lined himself up with Kurt’s cock beneath him and thrust his hips down. They both groaned as their cocks brushed against each other, providing that heavenly friction that sent shivers down both their bodies.

Blaine thrust harder, their cocks moving together wetly and the heads catching on each other, as Kurt rose up to meet his thrusts. Blaine dropped his head down to capture Kurt’s lips, not so much kissing him as just breathing in his breaths. They whispered words of love and praise between their brushing lips as Blaine snaked a hand between them and grabbed both their cocks, pulling them roughly and frantically together.

Kurt threw his head back and moaned Blaine’s name loudly as he came, spurting all over Blaine’s hand and cock and stomach. His eyes were screwed shut in pleasure and his mouth fixed in an O shape, high breathy whines escaping from his lips. It was this sight, it was always this sight, of Kurt coming, that tipped Blaine over the edge, and his body clenched up tightly as he came.

Blaine spilled over his hand, his own release mixing with Kurt’s. He saw bright white light behind his eyelids as the pleasure coursed through his veins. Everything felt so good, so relieving, as his body released all it’s tension.

When he opened his eyes, his husband lay beneath him, chest heaving, looking absolutely angelic. He grinned up at Blaine, his hair sticking out wildly, his lips puffy and red, and his blue eyes sparkling.

Blaine collapsed down onto his chest, the stickiness of their own cum and sweat between them. Kurt kissed Blaine’s forehead and they basked in the silence of the afterglow for a few minutes before Kurt shoved Blaine off and went to get a washcloth.

When he returned he cleaned Blaine gently, and then himself, and then threw the washcloth somewhere in the direction of the desk and settled down in the bed, pulling Blaine onto his chest and wrapping his arms around him.

“Well you definitely get an A for enthusiasm tonight,” Kurt said quietly, a smile in his voice. “Was the club really that bad?”

“Not bad,” Blaine replied, tracing shapes on Kurt’s chest. “Not bad, just not for me. God, if I wasn’t gay before…” he trailed off, laughing. Kurt chuckled and ran his hand through Blaine’s curls.

“I guess,” Blaine thought. “It just made me realize how lucky I am to have you. You’re so beautiful and sexy and perfect, and all mine and I’m so, so lucky that I get to come home everyday and be loved by you,” he finished and Kurt sighed.

“You’re making me swoon pretty hard right now, sweetheart,” he said softly, and Blaine could hear the affection laced into his voice. “I am so lucky to have you too, you know,” he added.

“You know, Kurt,” Blaine propped his chin up on Kurt’s chest to look up at him. “As much as I never want to share you, sometimes I really wish I could show all the straight guys what they’re missing out on.”

“I vote we give them a show right in the middle of that club,” Kurt wiggled his eyebrows. “Start a sex riot.”

“Or a sexuality crisis,” Blaine countered.

“Pretty sure we could turn anyone gay,” Kurt’s eyelids drooped as he spoke. Blaine scooted up the bed a little to place a gentle kiss to his soft lips.

“God, you’re so full of yourself,” he teased.

“Nope, just so in love with you,” Kurt replied, his eyes fully shut now as he drifted off into sleep.

“Goodnight honey, I love you,” Blaine whispered, though Kurt was already asleep. Blaine shifted back down comfortably into his arms and fell asleep just moments after, a smile on his lips and his heart warm with love.


End file.
